One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 11
Wayward danced and spun around. "I refuse to lose this money!!" He declared as Evelyn started to dance with him. "Get outta here Ice Witch!" "Ice Witch? I'm the queen of the dance floor!" Evelyn smiled and stepped before Wayward. "Besides we both know I'll win." "REALLY BITCH?! THAT MONEY WILL BE MINE!!" Wayward started to dance harder, as the spotlight shined on him. Wayward began to shuffle around. Everyone stared at him, and one man slowly clapped. His friend, covered his clapping. "No... We pity him." Wayward, was unaware he sucked. "YEAH?! YOU LIKE THAT?!" Evelyn had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, for how awful you are. I really am." "Shut up!!" Wayward yelled. He stopped dancing and started to sweat. "Wait... No fire? No scales? What happened?!" Quinn dropped down from the ceiling into a break dance move, ending in a pose. Everyone cheered and he stood up. "Wayward. It seems like I won that 600,000,000." "I'll burn you to a crisp!!" Wayward charged but was knocked back. "Poor lizard man. You are by far the most aggressive one I've talked to today." "FUCK YOU, I'M NOT AGGRESSIVE!" "Wow... I would laugh if I did't pity you." - Hayley was stabbing vampires. "What am I doing?!" Riker stabs another vampire. "Doing your destiny." "My destiny? I'm known as the Queen, why am I slaughtering my people?" "It's fine. You'll always be my queen." "You stop right there!" Hayley demanded. "I don't know who you are, but you're not who you say you are!" "What do you mean? Oh no... You found out who I used to be. Indeed... I was... Rikeralis. The worst vampire ever born." "Not that! You're Riker! An asshole with the biggest ego of all time." "That's who I used to be. Until I met you, the love of my life." "I'm so tempted to stab you." "Then I got a soul, and now I love you, since I saw you when you were 15... Yeah, I admit that's kind of creepy." "Indeed." Quinn, walks in, dressed up as Dracula. Hayley rose her stake. "I have no remorse in killing you." She tried to leap up towards him but fell flat on her face. "I'm unnaturally weaker.." Quinn laughed. "Everyone is. I find it hilarious when you try to use your devil fruits." "Curses, foiled again." "Indeed. Well, as King of the world, I can do anything." Riker rushed at Quinn opened a portal, that surronded Riker. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" "Spinoff." - Riker awoke in a world filled with rainbows and teddybears. Everything was pink and bright and happy. He looked around and fell onto his back. "Someone kill me now." "Hi!" Hayley was in a bunny suit. "Welcome to love and hugs a lot." Riker stood up, and grabbed Hayley. He kneed her in the stomach, and walked away. He saw Jericho wave at him, and he uppercutted Jericho into a tree. "Sheesh, you're a dick!" Quinn is surprised, and comes out of a portal. "Do you do this to everyone who kind of annoys you?" "Of course." "I don't feel even remotely bad for whats going to happen next." "Whats going to happen next?" Tara ran up to Riker and punched him into the dirt. "How dare you hurt my subjects! In the name of all that is cute and cuddly, I will send you to Love Reform!" Riker rubbed his head and groaned. "I don't remember you being this strong." "GUARDS!" Zozo and Lonnie grab Riker. Riker growls, and throws them away. He then drop kicks Tara. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Quinn facepalms. "Sheesh, put the muscular and evil guy in baby land." Quinn snaps his finger, and Riker becomes 8 years old. "What?! I'm a kid?!" Quinn walks to Riker, and puts his arm on Riker's forehead, pushing him back. "Yep, and you still have your memory, because that's more fun!" "I'm going to kill you." "Ooh! I'm so scared!" Quinn said sarcastically. - Lancelot was beaten and exhausted. "THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT!! HOW COULD I LOSE TO HIM?!!!" She stood back and and used her sword as a crutch. She stared at Zero as he danced around. Zero turned to Lancelot. "Oh you're still up? Wow you're persistent... Maybe I should take your panties." "I'll murder you." "You can't even lay a finger on me." Zero spun around and lifted Lancelot, throwing her into the sky. He saluted as she came tumbling back down into the sea. "40 points!" "Why do I suck?" "You have the physical strength of a girl who never trains, and he has... Even more strength then the Zero you know." Quinn smiled and looked down. "Hello Lancelot." "Do I know you?" She asked, as she swam back to shore. She started to breath heavily and took a deep breath. "This is so weird.. Usually it takes forever to ware my stamina down..." She turned to Quinn. "You did this didn't you?" "No. This is just a side effect of two idiots that I'm grateful for. Speaking of which I haven't said hello to them yet... Oh well they'll be fine." "What the hell do you want?" "Well... Red wine, or white wine?" "What?" "Which is better in party themes?" Zero picked up Lancelot by the hair. "Red. Now, Lancelot needs to..." "Sorry, rapes a no no." Quinn opened a portal, and kicked Zero in it. Quinn looked down at Lancelot, and opened his arms. "You can thank me." Lancelot stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you." She said coldly as she kicked Quinn into the portal. Quinn folded his arms as he swirled around inside. "I knew that would happen and yet... I let it happen.. Eh, let's see where it takes me." The portal closed and Lancelot collapsed to her knees. "I'm done.. I can't keep this up." She fell face first into the sand, passing out. - Quinn jumped into a tank, and Leone was inside it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY AM I IN A TANK?!" "Hi, I'm Quinn. I don't know, I just threw half of you in weird places." "Hey Quinn, I'm Leone. Now get out of my tank before I maul you." Leone flexed his wrists. "Huh? No claws?" "I got rid of your devil fruit abilities." "Who are you? God?" "Yes." "Really?!" "Nah, I'm a man that's better then you." "What makes you better then me?" "Would you like the 1,001 reasons, or the short reason?" "I'd say screw you, but who knows what you'd do." "Oh, you can say it. Reason number 68: Not petty." "And reason number 1 why I'm better than you... I'm not dead." Leone tried to head butt Quinn, but his attack missed. "Reason number 234: I'm not predictable." "You're a dick." "Hey, reason number 1! Mine is bigger." Quinn opens a portal, and jumps through." - Fantasia gasped for air. "It's too dry!!" She complained looking back at Rangton who was laying on his back, sweating glue. "Not a single drop." He held up his hand. "What kind of mad man can come up with this?" Quinn crouched down dressed as a priest. "Hello." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc